For Him
by JillianForDays
Summary: In light of recent news, I sat down to write fluff which somehow turned into this. I guess Monty's well-being is clouding up my thoughts. Keep fighting, we love you. Information for those that have not seen it, can be found on the RoosterTeeth website. Cover art credit to Zentics. [One-Shot]


**In reaction to the news of Monty Oum's hospitalization. If you do not know of the news, it can be found on the RoosterTeeth website in a journal made by Burnie Burns. I actually sat down to write some Bumblebee fluff and it slowly turned into this. I wasn't going to share it at first, but I feel as though it ends off in a relatively okay mood to post.**

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"We're just going to have to be patient, Ruby." Yang's voice was weak as she ran a hand down her sister's back, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Their other teammates stood at the back of the room to give the two girls distance as they shared their moment. "You can do that right?"

"I don't think I can." Her hood was pulled over her head, and her eyes were pointed to her feet. Shaky hands gripped her father's as he laid in his hospital bed, eyes closed peacefully. "I can't believe they don't even know what happened to him." The sound of heels clicking against tiles filled the small room as Weiss walked over to them, whispering something to Yang. The blonde gave her a nod before walking back beside Blake, who draped her arm over Yang's shoulders to stifle her cries.

Weiss cautiously took Ruby's hands away from Taiyang and held them in her own. "Ruby…" She trailed off hesitantly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Maybe we should go."

"We just got here."

"You've been here all week. The doctors told us that we'd get information as soon as we are allowed to know, there is nothing else we can do at this point." Tears welled at silver eyes and fell to the floor as Ruby began to let it out again. Weiss' grip on the younger girl tightened before she let go of her hands to pull her partner into a large hug. "Ruby, Ruby I understand. I know. B-but I can't bear to see you like this. We need to be strong for your father."

Yang sniffled and cleared her throat before piping up again. "Y-yeah, Rubes she's right. Dad would want us to continue our training back at Beacon."

Silence encased the four teenagers as the conversation ceased. Small and slow raindrops began to beat against the window, the dark gray sky now dimming the light in the room. "You don't understand."

Weiss looked away from the window. "Pardon me? Did you say something Ruby?"

"I said, _you don't understand_." Her words were cracked and broken, cutting through the air sharply. "I can't lose dad too, n-not after mom."

"He's going to be fine. They have the best in the medical industry working on him, Ruby. With all of the donations provided by huntsmen and huntresses across the kingdoms, and the well wishes sent, you have to believe that your father can power through this. I believe in him." It was Blake's time to interrupt. She ran a hand through her black hair before glancing over at Yang. "Right, Yang? I take it your father wasn't one to back down from a fight."

"N-never!" It seemed as though Yang caught on quick, and a smile pulled across her lips to make herself look more believable. "You know dad, come on! He's always pushing back, working hard, and being the best! Right now, he would want us to do what he does best: fighting. We have to fight with him Ruby, but in our own way. We need to carry on doing w-what we're here for."

Weiss slowly moved Ruby's hood down to get a better look at her face. Her usually pale cheeks were tinted red and the tip of her nose was as well. She could see where tears fell and tainted her thin face, shining in the poor lighting. "Come on." It was Blake who led everyone out, her grip on Yang's hand tight as she practically dragged her away. Weiss and Ruby didn't trail far behind. "You okay?" The heiress questioned Ruby quietly to make sure the crying was over with.

"_I'm going to do everything I can to make dad proud, because once he gets better I know for sure that he'll be impressed with all that I've done, with all that we've done."_

* * *

**In this situation, we are not just a community, but we are a family. Let's do our best to continue what we love to do, whether it be writing or art or animation or anything else, while Monty recovers. We love you and respect you with all of our hearts Monty, stay strong and power through.**


End file.
